


375 days later

by fridarules, naniquena



Series: Holidays in family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Luck, Disasters, Fluff, Good Brother Dean, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Humor, Jinxed, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, lost shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridarules/pseuds/fridarules, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniquena/pseuds/naniquena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you are just jinxed.<br/>Sometimes you had bad luck.<br/>And sometimes... sometimes everything goes to shit.<br/>This is the tale of a lovely? wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	375 days later

375 days since the proposal.

375 problems and setbacks. 

 

All in all the wedding planning was mess after mess.  Dean had tried to convince Gabe to hire a wedding planner but Gabe had refused, stating that it was his wedding and that it would be alright if they kept the preparations within family and friends.  He even got one of their friends to take the online minister course to perform the wedding because they got tired of ministers that kept resigning, and one of them even had the nerve to drop dead. Everybody was on board… even Murphy and his fucking law.

 

Sam was in a perpetual panic mode. One night, Dean came home from a date with Cas and found Sam on his knees at the foot of his bed apparently praying to God.  He was convinced that there was a holy plot against his happiness. In only two weeks Sam and Gabe had had to deal with a stupid caterer that kept messing with their orders, another one that got shut down due to salmonella, florists with weird allergies and another one going out of business, alarming weather forecasts for the time of the wedding, best men with the flu three days before the original wedding date, but since the venue was canceled that was no big harm.

 

So, of course, Sam was distressed. There were times when he thought the wedding wasn't even going to happen at all because, come on, who has this much crap preventing him from getting what he wants the most?

 

There was a weekend when Sam had convinced Gabe to take the car and elope, but when they arrived in Vegas they could not find a church that could marry them because there was some complication in the City database and no marriage certificates could be issued that day. 

 

On the trip home, Sam tried to convince his fiancé to just go to court and get fucking married already. He regretted even bringing it up the second Gabriel started to cry and shout at the windshield and throw a tantrum because, dammit, Gabe may have agreed to try Vegas but he will not, under any circumstances, get married in a courthouse! Good thing it was Sam’s turn to drive so he pulled over. Gabe looked at him questioningly, sobbing with his arms crossed in front, pouting. His face softened at the sight of Sam’s smile and the feel of Sam's big hands cupping his face.  Gabe’s eyes shone with tears, but recovered their natural whiskey color as he smiled back to his moose. Sam closed the distance on the front seat and kissed his fiancé to calmness, assuring him that everything’s going to be alright… Sam would make sure of it.

 

That’s how the few weeks prior the wedding went by. If you’d asked Dean, he'd have said it was a miracle that the day finally arrived even though it’s the worst wedding date ever:   December 31. 

 

When Castiel called Gabe’s attention to odd date, his older brother began to weep because it was the only damned date available so he fucking took it.  Everything else was already booked either six months before, or just by couples online who were faster at putting their credit cards in motion.  A couple days earlier he had succeeded in booking a better date but the place got closed down because of flooded basements or broken windows due to heavy snow storms. So yes, they were going to get married that freaking day no matter what.

 

So, wedding day it is. So far everything has gone smoothly but Sam can’t stay calm.  So many things have happened that all he can do is worry.

 

Sam looked at his sleeves and sighed, remembering the original tux that was perfectly tailored to his giant body, expensive and beautiful… until the laundry service dry cleaned it and now it fits Gabe. The second one was not tailored because they didn’t have either the time or the money, so he just went to a store and got a black one, but the one that got delivered was an ‘80s prom-looking light blue tux.  When they went to return it they refused to take it because of the fitting. They shouted and cursed but to no avail until they told them they’d give the worst review ever on their site, only then did they get their money back. They then went to a different store and got the first tux that would fit Sam. It was a bit loose but it’d have to do; he would just have to use a tighter belt.

 

Gabe had selected the most incredible reddish tux; it fit him perfectly, and since nobody would probably want such a color in a tux he was safe. 

 

His shoes, though. 

 

Gabe’s shoes were a different matter. When he got them, Gabe could have sworn he had left them in their box but they kept disappearing time and time again… like five times. Yes, five times missing. They kept reappearing in the most outrageous places. Gabriel decided to put them on the living room table to keep them in sight. If having the damned things at hand 24/7 was what it’d take to stop them from getting lost, so be it. 

 

So everything that could go wrong did, Murphy’s style. Yet here Sam stood, stoic on the altar, smiling big and bright, and glancing back at the aisle waiting to see the red menace that was Gabe walking towards him. Sam, with his big black tux and his floppy hair (which is a bit shorter than he likes because it was set on fire three weeks ago by a misplaced candle in a restaurant), stood waiting for the weird song that his fiancé has chosen to play to start their wedding.  Then someone dropped something at the back of the church and brought Sam back to reality,  and he couldn't help but feel that he’d been waiting for too long. His heart, which was already bumping fast, goes a frantic thum-thum-thum that rumbles in his ears. Yep, he’s at the edge of a panic attack.

 

Sam turned to his brother and whispered between closed teeth, "What the hell’s going on  _ now _ ?"

 

"Who knows, Sammy," Dean shrugged.  "Last time I checked with Cas, everything was going alright."  

 

"Right…  _ ‘checked’ _ …  _ ‘kissed’ _ you mean. You’re not fooling me, Dean. Did you even take a look at Gabe?"

 

"Dude! My eyes are sore from looking at him for too long before coming here! Good for you that all that bad luck wedding crap allowed you to avoid looking at him today," Dean snorts.

"Ha ha," Sam mocks him, "Very funny, Dean. Please be a good best man and check on him. It’s been too long already."

 

Dean nodded, taking pity on his baby brother and slid to the back room while Sam smiled at the crowd that was patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. 

 

* * *

 

Dean stormed into the back room, closed the door a bit too harshly and crossed his arms over his chest.  He furrowed his brow and spat, "If you’re getting cold feet and are trying to ditch my brother, may I remind you I know where you live… and I can get a shotgun from Ellen."

 

Gabe looked up at him with a skeptical expression, "What? No, I wouldn’t do that to my Sammoh, dumbass!"

 

Dean rolled his eyes and let his head hang low as if he was too fucking tired of all that crap, and that's when he saw it. Gabriel was standing in his red tuxedo with a defeated expression darkening his face, looking at his feet… his bare feet.

 

Castiel noticed that Dean was about to complain about Gabe not being ready or something so he cut him off before he's able to even open his mouth.  "He lost his shoes… again!" Cas tells his boyfriend with a fed up tone of voice.

 

"NO!" Gabe whined, "I did not!" He takes something from the bed, "See? Here they are."  He showed them to the couple, "but the freaking things must have been taken for a walk in a tornado or something because they shrunk and THEY WON'T FIT!"  He slams them into the wall. 

 

Gabriel started weeping and sat on the bed, shoulders hunched and whispered, "I can't get married barefoot," he lifts his feet and looks at them in disbelief, "I need a pair of shoes like… yesterday. Baz went to the nearest shoe store for a new pair."

 

He suddenly stood up and yells at the ceiling, "WHY??? WHY YOU HATE US??? WHY DON'T YOU WANT US TO GET MARRIED, GOD, WHY???"

 

Dean and Cas shared a look, neither of them knowing what the answer for that is. Cas took the lead, since it was his brother collapsing and everything.

 

"C'mon, Gabe, listen..." he tried to make Gabe stop crying, "Nobody hates you."

 

"Nobody has such bad luck, Cassie," Gabriel murmurs sobbing. "I want to… Cassie, I really want to get married. I really really want to. That's why I proposed. But this… I… I just don't… I don't know what to do, Dean-o." He wipes a tear looking at his fiancé's big brother, "I'm tired of this shit, I just want to get married already and I… I..." but he can't continue because the tears were falling again of their own accord.  

 

"I'll call Baz," Dean said, already dialing the oldest Novak brother. "Where are you?" he spat into the phone.  

 

"Hello to you too, Dean," a very breathless Balthazar answered, "I got the shoes.  They're not as fancy as the others but at least they will fit."

 

"Good, I'll try to calm the beasts," Dean said, hanging up.  "Your brother is two blocks away."  Two sets of eyes turned to him questioningly, "He's got the shoes," he smirked.  "I'm gonna tell Sam and the crowd."

 

Castiel nodded, smiling at his boyfriend and turned to Gabe to pat his back trying to calm him down.

 

* * *

 

When Dean entered the room he frowned, since Sam was no longer standing at the altar, but he relaxed when he saw that Sam had taken a seat in the first row between Ellen and Bobby. He stood up as soon as he spotted Dean coming close. 

 

"Is he alright? Tell me nothing happened to him. Is he hurt? Did he run away? Because, if he did I'm gonna hurt him and I don't want to hurt a person in pain. Dean, is Gabriel okay?"

 

"Whoa Whoa Sammy, relax! He's alive and kicking, he's not having cold feet. It's just a piece of wardrobe was missing, but Baz is already taking care of it," Dean tried to soothe his baby brother.

 

Sam sat, sighing, "It's the fucking shoes again, isn't it?" he asked matter-of-factly.

 

"Yup, they seem to have shrunk a size or something," Dean shrugs.

 

"The whole wedding is cursed, Dee. I don't want to do it this way," Sam said, beginning to lose it.

Dean looked shocked.  "You wanna call it off?" he asks, confused.

 

"OH GOD, NO!" Sam said worriedly, "Don't you listen to me, I can't think straight. All I wanna do is to get married to the love of my life." 

 

"I know, even when I can't even begin to understand why, Sammy," Dean answered.

 

"That's easy, Dean. He's sweet, and caring, and loving, and funny, and he makes me laugh all the time." He looked up and smiled, "Yeah, he's a pain in the ass all the time… but he's the pain in MY ass…"

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, and smirking he says, "Oh, really?  Interesting..."

 

"Oh, no! Stop right there, Dean. No sex jokes at my wedding ceremony. No… no bottom jokes, no jokes at all." He stood and got closer to his brother. "If you wanna know who tops… then, you'll have to share the same information with me and I DON'T WANNA FUCKING KNOW IT," he poked his brother's chest, evidently less nervous now. 

Ellen raised an eyebrow at Dean.

 

He looked back at her, winked and said, "It always works."

 

Sam sighed, smiling fondly, "I hate you."

 

Dean patted his back, "Nah, Sammy, you don't."

 

Ellen didn't seem to quite understand what was going on so Bobby leaned in and whispered, "Dean's been picking fights with Sam since they were kids if Sam was afraid or had a fight with John, Dean would have him shout at him and forget the wrongs from before… apparently it still works."

 

They heard a weird song playing and Dean took Sam by the tux sleeve and hurried him to his place.

 

Gabe walked the aisle with his biggest smile, a smile big and bright but that can do nothing to hide his reddened eyes. Once he reached the altar, he took Sam's hands in his and whispered, "Sammy, I'm sorry for the delay. I had a wardrobe malfunction… AGAIN!" he said looking at his brand new shoes.

 

Sam laughed and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "It's okay, baby. Let's get married."

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was almost perfect. Even after all the shenanigans, the issues and the weird stuff, here they were, destiny be damned, getting married. 

 

The ceremony had begun and Gabe couldn't stop crying.  Sam tried to hold his tears but failed. The rest of the wedding party also shed at least one tear or two.

 

They had tried to write their own vows but every time the file on the computer got corrupted, or deleted by mistake (even when they named the file "DO NOT DELETE OR ELSE").  They even wrote the vows on paper but it would get lost or even set on fire (it happened once, don't ask). So they decided to stop all the crap and make it up  _ live  _ on the altar.

 

"This has been the craziest time of my life," Sam began, "and you know I got lots of crazy in my life, baby. I wrote my vows three or four times, each one different from the others. I wrote a cute one, a funny one, and a sappy one but they all got lost, burned or deleted. And that is just one of the gazillion things that have tried to ruin this wedding. But I won't let them. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise, I'll try my best. I know I'll never be able to overcome the joy and happiness of the last few months while we tried to organize this wedding. It has been so full of joy and laughter… I promise you to be by your side while you practice for your exams." Everybody laughs.  "I promise to taste every single one of them. I promise to be there when you open the bakery, and be there with you every morning." 

 

Sam smiled wide, leaned in, and whispered something to Gabriel in his ear. Gabe flushed intensely red, "Yeah." 

 

"I promise that too. I promise myself to you because I love you, you're the love of my life… please, be my lovely  _ bedded  _ husband?" Gabriel laughed at that with tears in his eyes. 

 

"I do," Gabriel said while Sam put the ring on his finger. 

 

"Freaking shoes almost made me quit, but then I realized I'd marry you barefoot and wrapped in a towel. The last month was hell, lost shoes, vows missing, tuxedo delivery issues. What else? Oh yes, cancellations, diseases, floods, deaths, and every disaster imaginable… but here we are. And that, my love, is freaking amazing. I love you so much, my Sammy, that I can't even begin to explain. I promise to prank you at every available opportunity, I promise to be as annoying as possible and wear bright colored clothes, and eat all the candy I can. I promise to be as loud as always. To put it simple, I promise to be me and just me. I promise to be there for you, and make you coffee while you study for your finals, way more boring than my own. And yes, I promise  _ THAT _ too," he stresses winking at Sam, "but all in all I promise myself to you. Sammy, love of my life, please be my  _ bedded  _ husband."

 

"I do," Sam said, voice cracked with emotion as Gabe put the ring on his finger.

 

"By the power vested in me by the State of California, I pronounce you  _ bedded  _ husbands," said Gabe's friend Alan, minister ad hoc, "You may kiss now."

 

Everyone cheered, shouted and whistled, while they shared the most tender and beautiful kiss, lips barely touching but pouring so much joy in it. 

 

Dean looked at the scene with a smile, joined hands with Cas and leaned in to kiss him.

 

A voice sounded over the cheers, "Hey, Winchester!" Jo shouted, "Get a room!"

 

"Which Winchester do you refer to, Jo?" Gabe shouted back.

 

"ALL OF YOU!" she replied while laughing out loud.

 

"We DO have a room... it's right there, but I don't think you'd appreciate it, though," he laughed, "Sammy is a screamer."

 

"GABRIEL!" Sam chastised him, his face completely red, punching him on the shoulder.

 

"Baby, you look redder than my suit, c'mon, let's go to the table, I'm starving."

 

The whole wedding party took their designated seats, and the party began.

 

Sam and Gabe sat at the newlywed's table, and Sam couldn't stop smiling and wouldn't let go of Gabe's hand.

 

"Sammy, I need my hand to eat," Gabe told him with a tender voice but mocking him anyways.

 

"I can't help it, Gabe. We did it… and the world didn't collapse. I'm yours forever." 

 

They leaned into each other's space and met in the middle to share a perfect soft kiss. 

 


End file.
